Inferior Decorating
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: This story takes place based on today’s episode 12-3-09. When Sam says she kind likes Jason’s apartment I just felt that they could’ve expanded on that. So this is just a sweet little JaSam scene the writers missed out on.


**Hey everyone! I promise I haven't given up or forgotten my story Gone For Good, but I had to write this little one shot. The idea just stuck with me and I finally just had to just go with it. **

**A quick little summary: This story takes place based on today's episode 12-3-09. When Sam says she kind likes Jason's apartment I just felt that they could've expanded on that. There was a possibility of a really good JaSam moment that the writers missed out on and so I took it into my own hands. I hope you all enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Watching as Spinelli sends one last reproachful look at Jason before leaving the penthouse to follow Maxie Sam waits for the door to close before turning to Jason. "Jason…"

"You don't like it here?" Jason asks before Sam has a chance to finish her sentence. He knew that wasn't what was important right now and he just snapped at Maxie and Spinelli about Franco being priority right now, but he couldn't help but feel a little offended over Sam's apparent distaste of the penthouse.

"What…" Sam says quickly looking over her shoulder to see if he was talking to someone else in the room, but there's no one else there but the two of them. Looking back at Jason Sam realizes she's referring to her response to Maxie's question about Sam's opinion on the penthouse. "Jason, do you really want to discuss this now?" She asks, her tone almost pleading for him to change the focus on to something else. She really didn't want to discuss the décor of the penthouse…knowing that Jason wouldn't really what to hear what she had to say.

Sighing and resting his hands on his hips Jason shakes his head. "Look, I know there are probably more important matters at hand…"

"Yes there is." Sam says nodding her head pleased that it appeared Jason was going to let the comment go. The next words out of his mouth proved her wrong.

"But I want to discuss this now, because if I postpone this conversation for later I know it will never happen." Jason says lowering his head so he was eye level with Sam, his gaze unwavering. "You know I'm right."

Needing something to distract herself from getting lost in Jason's blue eyes Sam turns and picks up the coffee she had abandoned on the desk. She only takes a small sip since the coffee was still steaming hot. When she turns to see Jason was still watching her Sam picks up the cup she bought for him. "I got one for you too." She says stepping towards him so he could have take it from her.

Jason takes the coffee from Sam and immediately feels the heat emanating from the cup, looking at the one in Sam's hand Jason knew it had to be equally as hot as his, which meant Sam was only using the coffee as a diversion. Setting his cup down on the coffee table Jason reaches out and takes Sam's cup from her other hand and sets it down next to his. "How bout we let those cool before you hurt yourself?" Jason asks, smirking at the caught expression on Sam's face. "I'll ask again, just in case you forgot the question. You don't like it here?"

"Jason…" Sam says throwing her arms up in the air and letting them fall limply at her sides. "I like it just fine here." She says lamely, avoiding his gaze.

"See that's not exactly a ringing endorsement." Jason says trying to hold on to his light tone. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get Sam to open up. Not that he could blame her, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, let alone her trust and honesty.

"What does it really matter Jason?" Sam asks looking down at her feet.

"It matters because I want you to like it here." Jason says putting a finger under Sam's chin and lifting her head till her gaze meets his. "I want you to want to spend time here." He adds reaching out to run his hands up and down Sam's arms.

"I do Jason. I spend lots of time here with you." Sam says reaching out to put a hand on his cheek. "I sometimes feel like I spend more time in your apartment than I do mine." She says in a teasing voice.

"But you don't like it here?" Jason asks.

"I like spending time with you Jason…where doesn't really matter." Stretching up on her toes Sam presses her lips to Jason's in a quick kiss. Smiling Sam steps back holding on to one of Jason's hands and giving it a light squeeze. "Now have you had any more luck with Franco's painting since I left?" She asks pulling on Jason's arms to follow her to look at the painting in question. Jason follows Sam willingly to stand in front of the painting. But while Sam's attention is drawn to the painting and trying to uncover the hidden message Franco was trying to send them, Jason is preoccupied with staring at Sam watching as the thoughts cause different facial expressions cross her face.

Sam was trying to ignore the awareness she felt from Jason staring at her, but it was becoming too much. Finally turning to stare at him she lets out an exasperated sigh. "What Jason?"

"Would a dining room table help?" He asks all of sudden, the words out before he could actually think them through. When Sam just stares back at him bewildered Jason silently curses Maxie.

"A dining room table…what are you talking about Jason?"

"Forget that I said that." Jason says shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Jason you can't take what Maxie said seriously, she was just trying to keep the truth from Spinelli."

"I know that Sam, but what about you?"

"Me? Well I…I was just trying to help out Maxie. I couldn't say I loved it here or I would be hurting her and as her friend I can't do that."

"So you do like it here?"

When Sam unconsciously chews on her bottom lip and pauses before answering with a weak, "Yes."

Jason laughs and shakes his head. "There was obvious hesitation there!"

"Well what do you want me to say Jason?" Sam asks also laughing. This whole conversation just seemed ridiculous. "This place isn't exactly girl friendly." When Jason rolls his eyes, Sam smiles and shakes her head. "You asked!"

"You're right…please continue." Jason says running a hand through Sam's hair.

"Well it's just this place isn't really warm and welcoming…it doesn't invite guests to sit and stay awhile." When Jason opens his mouth to respond Sam puts a finger over his lips to stop him. "It screams bachelor pad. But that is what this place was when you first moved in and what it has pretty much has always been. So it's only right that it's decorated that way."

"Sam this place is decorated the same as when you lived here with me."

"I noticed Jason." Sam says smirking. "Your point being?"

"It wasn't a bachelor's pad then."

"It wasn't." Sam says agreeing.

"Well you could've changed it."

"I didn't think I should. It was always your place first Jason."

"It was your place too Sam."

"I know…I just didn't want to cross some invisible line or something."

"You never said anything!" Jason says in mild exasperation.

"Because this place is all you Jason." Sam says grabbing both of his hands and raising them to her lips for a chaste kiss. "And it never bothered me then… it still doesn't bother me now."

Shaking his head Jason goes to sit down on the couch, pulling Sam down next to him. Releasing one hand Jason rubs a hand up and down Sam's back and gives her a small hug. "Well I want you to be comfortable here Sam."

"I am Jason."

"Really?" He asks doubtful.

"Really really." Sam says nodding her head and lifting her face to Jason's.

Smiling Jason leans down to press his lips lightly to Sam's, but quickly gets carried away. Bringing a hand up to cup her face Jason runs the other through her hair. Time seemed to freeze until oxygen became an issue and Jason pulls back only far enough to rest his forehead next to Sam's. "I think I'm going to call Diane later and ask her for a good interior decorator." Jason says, only half kidding.

"You can be so ridiculous sometimes." Sam says laughing and shaking her head.


End file.
